


all because of you (you make me feel alive)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: low-key coffee shop au ig but not really





	all because of you (you make me feel alive)

Today was a horrible day. I finally got permission to go out by myself and not even half an hour later, I was hopelessly lost and on top of that, it started raining like hell.

I sighed loudly and pulled the sleeves of my black hoodie over my hands and the hood over my head.

I noticed a warm little bookshop café across the street and contemplated whether I should risk getting completely soaked and run all the way there. In the end, my need for warmth and my rumbling stomach won. I braced myself and ran as fast as I could with my hands in my hoodie pockets and unceremoniously burst into the café.

I earned a few head turns due to my dramatic entrance but there weren't many people there, which I was grateful for.

I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and some pastries and went to sit by a window booth.

That's when I noticed _her_. My palms started sweating and I grew even colder than I initially was. All because of _her_.

There, sitting a few booths across from me was Park Chaeyoung. The most popular girl in school and the one I had a hopeless crush on.

She suddenly turned her head in my direction and I immediately hid my face with the face mask I always had on me and thanked god my hood was over my face. I didn't want anyone, let alone Rosé, to see me looking so hideous. I bet I looked like a soaked rat at the moment.

After a while of me playing with my fingers and hyperventilating, my order arrived and I almost forgot about Roseanne Park. Almost.

As soon as I realized I would have to take the mask off to eat, I started panicking again. After a while of risking quick glances in Rosé's direction, I deemed it okay to take off my face mask since she was engrossed in a book. I smiled slightly because her face was scrunched up and she looked adorable with her oversized sweater and chubby rosy cheeks.

I snapped out of my daze when she made to look up from the book and I stopped staring at her like a creep.

I started devouring my pastries and practically inhaled my hot chocolate, almost burning my tongue in the process. I wanted to eat fast so that I could cover my face as quick as I can.

After eating like I've been starved for years, I got up to get a good book to read since the rain showed no signs of letting down any time soon. In fact, it seemed to have gotten even worse during the time I spent eating and having mini meltdowns.

I finally found a book I loved, Harry Potter, and sat down in my seat and began reading. No matter how many times I re-read Harry Potter, it never failed to make me feel at home and safe.

"Hey, I love that book." A voice interrupted my reading and I froze up because I recognized that voice and I absolutely could not believe it was in any way interacting with me.

I looked up and was met with mesmerizingly warm brown eyes and an equally warm smile that instantly made me give her a genuine smile of my own. Thank god for my face mask, I was a bit less nervous since I knew my identity was still safe. I was just another random customer in a café.

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you. I just couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here all alone and I was also alone so I figured we could like, be alone together or something. Which, now that I say it out loud, sounds pretty stupid since you probably want to be alone and enjoy that great book and oh gosh I'm talking so much I'm so sorry--" She cut off her own rambling when I started laughing quietly and motioned for her to sit down.

"Its alright. I don't mind some company. Especially from a fellow Harry Potter enthusiast." I said to her.

"Breathe." I chuckled again because she looked really out of breath.

"Ah sorry. I get nervous around strangers." Rosé giggled and my heart almost stopped right then because gosh that was so cute.

"Evidently." I teased her and she laughed.

"I didn't wanna approach you at first because I thought you were like, waiting for someone. But then I thought I caught you looking at me and maybe that was just my imagination but then I thought ah what the heck, there's no harm in trying. So here I am. Sorry again." She finished, blushing a bit by the end of her explanation.

"Please stop apologizing. It's really fine. I mean, I kinda wanted to approach you too but I was kinda afraid I was gonna get tasered or something if I tried to get close to you." I said with a small smile.

One major fact about Rosé is that she's _filthy_ rich. Although she doesn't like to show off her wealth, I assume her parents are pretty protective of her as she almost never goes out without a bodyguard. Everyone knows about it but we almost never see them. They're very good at being inconspicuous.

"I mean, you don't have bodyguards disguised as civilians here, do you? Oh my gosh, am I being recorded? Is this a prank show?" That made Rosé laugh a bit as I eased her into the fact that I knew her and hoped she wouldn't freak out.

"Don't worry. I'm here alone. My sister was supposed to pick me up but I guess she's stuck in the rain as well." Rosé said with a smile.

"And no, you're not being recorded and this isn't a prank show. But you obviously seem to know who I am. I can only assume we go to the same school?"

"Yeah. You've got quite a reputation in school. Who doesn't know you? I bet a lot of people pester you all the time, since you're usually so mysterious." I say, raising an eyebrow at her in a silent question.

"Oh, is that how they see me? And no. Usually the kids from school would be more.....umm-- "

"Annoying? Yeah, they are super annoying. But what can they do? You brought this on yourself." I said coolly. I had no idea where all this confidence was coming from when, just moments ago, I was ready to die in a ditch somewhere.

Rosé gave me a playful glare but she still had a grin on her face, indicating she wasn't mad about my mild teasing.

"I was gonna say cool. Well, they TRY to be cool. They aren't annoying. They're all super cute and lovely." She said.

"No need to be so polite in front of me. I won't judge. But yes, the 'Park Chaeyoung Fanbase', as we have coined it, is taught to be extremely respectful. One thing I'm certain of is that we won't cross boundaries, no matter how annoying we may become." I said.

"We? You're one of them?" Rosé asked.

"Well, of course. The only reason I'm not totally freaking out right now is because I'm high on the hot chocolate I drank earlier and I also don't wanna freak you out and make you leave."

I leaned back against my seat as she chuckled and leant forward, propping her elbows onto the table and giving me an intense look and tilted her head a bit.

"So what's with the mask?" She asked. I was dreading this question. I hoped she would just let it go but alas.

"O-Oh. It's nothing I'm just--just...." I paused a bit and then took a deep breath.

"I'm just that ugly." I deadpanned and at that, Rosé let out a startled laugh, like she was expecting anything but that answer.

"No you're not! I think you're just hiding your beauty." She said, recovering from the surprise.

"You don't know that. I could be the ugliest person in this country. I could be the female quasimodo. You literally have no way of knowing." I said, crossing my arms across my chest, gaining some of my confidence back.

"I won't believe that. I refuse to. Your eyes. They can't belong to an ugly person. Plus, physical beauty isn't really all that relevant. As far as I've seen of your personality, you're one the most beautiful people I've ever met." She finished with a light blush on her cheek and I was sure I was sporting a more aggressive blush. Fortunately for me, my mask was covering my cheeks so she wouldn't know that.

"Hey now thats not fair. I'm the one who's supposed to say all that. I'm the _fan_, remember?" I said with a breathy laugh because I was flustered as hell and my crush is low key flirting with me and my heart cannot handle this.

"Who says I can't compliment my 'fans'?. You're all beautiful to me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, just for the record, I think you're beautiful too. I mean, you probably hear this a lot but really, you're genuinely so amazing. Both inside and out."

And as fate would have it, at that exact moment, the sun came out and its light came in through the window, shining on her as she literally beamed at me and I was breathless and lost for words and the moment was so painfully cliché, all I could do was stare at her ethereal beauty like an idiot.

She seemed to notice the sudden brightness too as she looked out the window, closed her eyes and just took a deep breath, taking in the sunlight. I shook myself out of the daze she put me in and quickly got my camera out of my bag before she could look. Thankfully, she was still taking in the sudden sunlight and I hurriedly snapped a candid picture of her.

She must've heard the snap of the camera because she abruptly turned her head to me.

"Shit, sorry. That was probably illegal on like, so many levels, please don't sue me. You just looked really pretty and so calm and peaceful and I just couldn't help it, I'm sorry." I rambled, looking at her guiltily. She looked quite startled and confused so I continued.

"Here, you can delete it if you want. Or like, smash the camera as a punishment." I reluctantly handed the camera over to her. I hoped she wouldn't actually smash it. I worked really hard for the camera.

"Huh?" She looked from the camera, to me, and then back at the camera. Then she just burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, tears came out of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's alright! People take photos of me everyday and I don't really mind. Honestly. You're so cute. Can I see the picture, if you don't mind." She said, taking the camera from where I placed it on the table.

I was wearing a dopey smile because she called me cute as she looked at the picture I took.

"Hey, you're really good at this. This doesn't even need any filters. I love it! Are you a photographer, by any chance?" She handed the camera back to me.

"Ah, no. It's just a hobby. The idea of capturing a single moment in a small piece of paper where we can relive the feelings of that particular moment, any time we want? That's kinda magical, don't you think?" I looked into her eyes and said. She stared back thoughtfully while nodding.

"Yeah, it really is. You have a beautiful mind." She said in wonder.

"Oh gosh. Stop! You're making me blush." I said, putting a hand over my eyes.

Just then, her phone gave a small beep and she looked at it and her smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Oh no. My sister is here." She said, looking at me sadly. The thought of her feeling disappointed to leave me, made me giddy. God, I was pathetic.

"Ahh shoot. Well, this was really fun. I guess I enjoyed it while it lasted." I said, smiling at her softly and sincerely.

"But I really don't wanna go. I'm having fun with you!" She said with a pout and she looked so adorable I had an intense urge to hug her.

"Hey! Could you give me your number?" She exclaimed, eyes suddenly lighting up and a hopeful smile gracing her face.

"Oh! I mean, yeah, of course I could but would that be okay? Like, I assure you I won't constantly text you and bother you and stuff but won't your parents be mad if you just gave out your number to some random kid you met?" I said, skeptically.

"Well, technically, I'm not giving out my number. I'm just asking you for yours. I mean, if I accidentally texted you, then it won't really be a problem, would it?" She said, smiling wickedly.

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable. Alright. Give me your phone." She handed me her phone and I quickly typed in my number.

Her phone beeped again and she stood up to leave and I automatically stood up with her.

"Let me walk you out." I said, as if I owned the place. She giggled quietly but let me walk with her anyway.

"So, umm, this was really fun. Considering that you just totally stole my number and stuff, I hope we can do this again sometime? I mean, maybe not since you're probably gonna be really busy but ehhh I don't know." I said, scratching my nape as we stood outside the café.

"I'd love that. I'll text you, okay? Bye now." She said.

"Bye. I'll look forward to it." I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and started walking away. Then she suddenly turned, walked back and stood in front of me. She gave me a thoughtful look for a few seconds and then gave me a quick hug that lasted a millisecond and then ran away towards the car that was waiting for her.

I couldn't stop the ridiculously large grin that took over my face as I stood there frozen on the spot. I mean, it was just a hug, but it felt like it meant so much more. Like a promise of some sort.

That day, I went back to my house feeling like the happiest girl in the world. And all because of one Miss Park Chaeyoung.

* * *

* * *


End file.
